


Find Me

by GenesisXO



Category: B.A.P, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenesisXO/pseuds/GenesisXO
Summary: "Hyung... in our next life, please find me."





	Find Me

**Author's Note:**

> Very fast pace one shot.

In this society, there is no peace, only war, between gangs. The top dog rules the society while the bottom group is the disgrace. For two years, BAP has ruled the society after they defeated the mighty Big Bang, they became more powerful every day. The leader of the gang is Bang Yongguk. He was once at the bottom until he rose to become the king. He shows no mercy to anyone.

Known to everyone, he has one soft spot, his adorable boyfriend. His boyfriend is in a rising gang, also the younger brother group of BAP, SEVENTEEN. His boyfriend is a well-known sniper, hacker, and strategist, Lee Jihoon. They're known as the King and Queen of the society. Those that lay hands on the Queen never survive the anger of the King.

But the King once lose the Queen, this time he won't let him go ever again. Their love story is a story that seems like it's from a fairy tale as if it can't be real. 

=Flashback=

"Yongguk dear, meet your younger brother, Jihoon." His mom said as Jihoon hid behind her gripping onto the skirt. 

Yongguk just stared at him. He remembered when he was six years old, he did ask for a brother. It just seemed a bit weird that it took them that long. They ended up settling for adoption instead of trying for a baby.

"Don't be shy, Jihoon. He will be taking care of you when we're at works. He will play with you so you won't get lonely." His mom said pulling Jihoon to the front. 

Now that he took a look of Jihoon, the boy had very milky skin, his eyes were quite big, and his lip was very red and pink-ish. He was a definition of an angel. Yongguk couldn't help but pick him up and hug him. It was so sudden that it startled Jihoon.

"Aw look at you two, so cute! I have to take a photo of this!" His mom said as she took out her phone from her purse and pointed it at them.

Yongguk then walked to his room holding Jihoon as his mom started fangirling and sent the photo to her friends. Jihoon was gripping his shirt and looking around. He looked so damn adorable.

Yongguk opened the door to his room, walked in and locked the door. He put Jihoon on his bed and then sat on the floor in front of him.

"What is your hobbies?" Yongguk asked him

"I l-like writing lyrics... " Jihoon said shyly.

Yongguk was surprised that he liked writing lyrics at his age instead of playing sports, drawing, etc. He was happy that they had something in common.

"Me too. I have a notebook where I keep all of my songs. Do you want to see it?" Yongguk said softly while smiling. Yongguk never laugh, but he couldn't help but smile seeing how cute Jihoon was.

Jihoon smiled brightly, "Can I?" Yongguk chuckled and stood up to grab the notebook from under his pillow. He sat next to Jihoon on the bed this time. He gave Jihoon the journal. Jihoon carefully caught it and flicked through the pages.

=Timeskip=

A few years later, a lot of things had happened, and the family was broken. Their parents got divorced, Yongguk went with their dad, and Jihoon went with their mom. Even though Yongguk went with his dad, he moved out to his apartment after he finished college. When he turned 23 years old, Jihoon had entered his last year of high school. He would sometimes visit Yongguk after school.

One day, when they were writing watching tv in Yongguk's apartment, Jihoon suddenly ran to the bathroom coughing. Yongguk was worried, so he ran after him, but he locked the door.

"Jihoon, what's wrong? You okay?" Yongguk asked him while knocking on the door.

He coughed for like 15 seconds then stopped. During the time, Yongguk went to search for the key to unlock the door. He got back and inserted the key. The door was unlocked, and he opened the door to find Jihoon washing his hand. The water was red, which led Yongguk to believed that it was blood.

"Is that blood? Jihoon, what is going on? Are you sick?!" Yongguk grabbed his arm and turned Jihoon toward him.

Jihoon was crying, seeing him cried broke Yongguk's heart. He pulled him into his chest and hugged him.

"It's okay, don't cry. Hyung will be here for you." Yongguk comforted him.

The next day, he took Jihoon to the doctor, she diagnosed Jihoon with lung cancer. He only had five years to live. Both of them were devastated. When they got back to Yongguk's apartment, Jihoon decided to stay for the night.

That evening, after Jihoon got out of the shower, the towel on his head. Yongguk noticed him not drying his hair, so he went and did it for him. While he was drying his hair, Jihoon suddenly said something that made Yongguk stopped.

"I like you," Jihoon said not looking at Yongguk, "it's not brotherly love hyung."

Noticing the silence, Jihoon thought that he didn't feel the same, he just wanted to leave. Suddenly, Yongguk lifted his face up by his chin and slammed their lips against each other.

Yongguk pulled back and said "I love you, Jihoon. I love you ever since you walked into my life. Thank you, baby." His caressed Jihoon's lip with his thumb.

Jihoon was so happy; he jumped into his arm. They spend the entire night in each other comfort. The next morning Yongguk drove Jihoon to school and would pick him up after school. They would go out to eat then go back to Yongguk's apartment to watch tv or play games. They spend the next few years together just like that. They traveled to different countries together, took a lot of photos, recording all of their memories on their camera. On Jihoon's last day, they decided to go to the beach to watch the stars.

"Hyung... thank you for loving me. You completed me, and I don't regret meeting you." Jihoon said leaning on Yongguk's shoulder.

"Me too, I'm glad I fell in love with you. You're my home, Jihoon." Yongguk kissed Jihoon's head.

Jihoon smiled and looked down at their fingers that were intertwined with each other, "Hyung... in our next life, please find me."

Yongguk gripped Jihoon's hand tighter, "I will."

They shared their last kiss as Jihoon took his last breath. He was able to leave the world happily with his beloved by his side. Yongguk could no longer hold in his tears, all of his tears poured out. 

He continued to live. He didn't fall in love with anyone else because he only had Jihoon in his heart. He became the most famous songwriter and composer in the music industry. He started his own idol company and named it Jihoon Entertainment. The company soon rose to become the number one most successful company.

At interviews, they would ask him if he has a girlfriend, he would answer that he had a boyfriend, but he died of cancer a few years ago. He said that the company is named after his late boyfriend. His love toward his boyfriend touched everyone and send him a lot of supportive messages online.

Yongguk lived until his 70s, on his deathbed, he wanted to be alone. He would stand in front of the window staring at the starry sky smiling.

"I'm coming, Jihoon." The next morning, he was confirmed dead, but he died with a smile.

=End flashback=

Yongguk did keep his promise. He found Jihoon. He saw him at the same place and the same time that Jihoon died, the beach under the starry sky.

When Yongguk reached the beach, he saw Jihoon standing there waiting for him.

"Jihoon..." Yongguk called out to him.

Jihoon turned around; he was in crying, "You found me, you kept your promise."

They ran into each other embrace, and Yongguk said, "I promised you. In our next life and on, I'll keep on finding you."

"Thank you, hyung," Jihoon said.

They pulled back to look into each other eyes, then slowly moved in for their first kiss in their new life.

"I love you."


End file.
